frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf
Olaf was a snowman built by Elsa. He was based on a similar snowman built by Elsa and her sister, Anna, when they were both young. Though she was unaware of it, Elsa imbued Olaf with life, and the snowman would prove instrumental in Anna's quest to find her. History Creation 's assistance to "move" and "speak".]] Olaf was built on the night of the accident that would separate Elsa and Anna for thirteen years. At the time, Olaf was not yet sentient, and Elsa would simulate the snowman's actions and voice, creating his signature greeting: "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Anna loved the snowman she had built with her sister, and the three of them skated inside the Great Hall, propelled by Elsa's magic. However, when Anna was struck by Elsa's magic, the play session came to an end. Gripped by her fear, Elsa froze the room and caused Olaf to topple in the process. Rebirth After her powers were revealed following her coronation, Elsa fled Arendelle. Due to the long years of concealment, Elsa did not mind being away from everyone else and seized the opportunity to experiment with her abilities. During this moment of catharsis, Elsa recreated her beloved snowman, unknowingly imbuing him with life. After some time, Olaf would make his way from the North Mountain to a frozen forest that glittered from light refracting off of ice crystals. The snowman soon happened upon two traveling individuals, Anna and Kristoff, and a reindeer, Sven. Overhearing Anna's statements about the ice forest's beauty, Olaf voiced his agreement but interjected that it would be better with a dash of color. Not realizing that his sentience was startling, Olaf was subjected to an instinctual kick from Anna and lost his head. Despite this, Olaf remained cheerful and, having landed in his arms, greeted Kristoff. However, the ice harvester was similarly disturbed by Olaf and tossed the head back to Anna. Olaf's head continued to exchange hands in this manner until Anna threw it back at his body, though it landed upside down. , Olaf agreed to lead Anna, Kristoff, and Sven to Elsa.]] When Olaf wondered at why Anna and Kristoff were hanging from the earth, Anna grew sympathetic and helped the snowman rearrange his head and presented him with a carrot nose. Grateful for the kindness, Olaf proceeded to introduce himself. Upon hearing Olaf's name, Anna remembered the snowman she and Elsa had built together. Realizing Elsa must have rebuilt Olaf, Anna asked the snowman if he could lead them to Elsa and have her restore summer. To Anna and Kristoff's surprise, Olaf remarked that it was his dream to experience the summer sun and happily led them onward to Elsa. The ice palace True to his word, Olaf led Anna, Kristoff, and Sven ever closer to Elsa; however, the group found their progress impeded by the sudden appearance of a steep rock face. While Kristoff and Anna began to discuss scaling the cliff, Olaf wandered off to the side to look for another route, finding an ice staircase that led directly to Elsa's ice palace. Olaf went back to Anna and Kristoff and told them what he had discovered. Anna, who had begun to climb the cliff, reacted joyfully to Olaf's news and released her grip, dropping into Kristoff's arms. She, Kristoff, and Sven then proceeded to follow Olaf, catching sight of not only the ice staircase Olaf spoke of, but also Elsa's palace. doors.]] While Anna and Kristoff busied themselves with admiring the magnificence of the palace, Olaf was already making his way up the staircase. Though Sven was forced to stay behind, the princess and ice harvester eventually ascended the steps and joined the snowman at the palace doors. When Anna expressed hesitation at knocking, Olaf tried to encourage her, but she remained hesitant, prompting the snowman to wonder if she "knew how to knock". However, Anna eventually knocked and the doors slowly swung open. Desiring some privacy, Anna requested that Kristoff remain outside, to the ice harvester's dismay. Though Olaf made a motion to enter, he was also stopped by Anna, who asked for a "minute" alone with Elsa. Taking this literally, Olaf relented to Anna's request and began to count to sixty seconds. Eventually, Olaf's excitement overtook him, and he burst through the doors as he reached sixty. He ran towards Elsa and enthusiastically greeted his creator, who was astonished upon seeing the snowman was alive. With Olaf present, Anna tried to convince Elsa to return to Arendelle by reminding her of the close relationship they shared in the past. Though this initially seemed to get through to her, Elsa grimaced at her memories of the past and turned away. While Anna raced up a staircase in pursuit, Olaf remained behind. Escaping Marshmallow tore Olaf into separate parts before throwing him from the palace.]] A short while after, Olaf and Kristoff went to find Anna and saw the princess kneeling on the ground after being struck by Elsa's magic. After Anna got back on her feet, she continued to plead with Elsa to return home. However, Elsa remained adamant about keeping her distance and realizing her sister would persist in her efforts, she created a giant snowman to physically remove everyone from the palace. Though Elsa's guard merely tossed Anna and Kristoff out of the palace, he made sure to tear Olaf into his constituent parts and threw the pieces at the princess and ice harvester. Angered at Olaf's mistreatment, Anna threw a snowball at the enormous snowman, who became riled, roared his displeasure, and caused ice spikes to erupt from his joints. Realizing the danger, Olaf told Anna and Kristoff to run while he went to distract Elsa's guard; however, the lower parts of Olaf's body walked off on without the head, making the task all the more difficult. Eventually, Olaf managed to reassemble himself and went to find his his companions, who were dangling from a cliff, happily proclaiming that they had escaped "Marshmallow". But in reality, Marshmallow stood behind Olaf and prepared to advance on Anna and Kristoff. The smaller snowman realized his mistake and tried to impede Marshmallow, but his attempt was in vain. Olaf tried a last-ditch effort to stop Marshmallow by grabbing hold of the larger snowman's leg, but Marshmallow shook him off, causing him to fall from the cliff. A short while later, Anna and Kristoff met a similar fate and reunited with Olaf at the base of the cliff; Sven also managed to locate the trio, to Olaf's delight. However, the group encountered a new complication, for Kristoff noticed that Anna's hair was beginning to turn white from Elsa's magic. Worried, but still composed, Kristoff informed Anna that his friends would be able to assist. Meeting the trolls Helping Anna The Great Thaw Personality Abilities Relationships Appearances Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters